1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recuperator for combustion air burners and particularly to a simple design for such a recuperator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air recuperators which heat incoming furnace combustion air from ambient temperature to a much higher temperature are well known in the prior art. These recuperators heat ambient air to temperatures between 700-1000 degrees Fahrenheit by cycling the air through the exhaust gases of the combustion system. The heated air is then used as combustion air to increase combustion efficiency. Recuperators disposed within the furnace are exposed to temperatures exceeding 1700 degrees Fahrenheit. Examples of various recuperator designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,4923 to Kawamoto; 4,524,752 and 4,496,314 to Clarke; 4,479,535 to Echogo, et al.; 4,467,779 to Kreinin, et al.; 4,310,303 to Collier; and 2,188,133 to Hepburen; and are each incorporated herein by reference.
However, each of these recuperator designs suffer from the drawback that they are complicated to construct, are very expensive, and have a relatively short life when exposed to the harsh conditions of the furnace. Conventional recuperators cost in excess of 750.00 dollars and have a life span as short as three months.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recuperator of simple design which is easy to construct, relatively inexpensive, and has a prolonged life span.